


What happened to our dvd player: According to Sherlock Holmes

by ShippingOrange



Series: Between the Cases [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: 221B Baker Street, 221B Ficlet, Bored Sherlock, He just wants his John, M/M, Sherlock's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingOrange/pseuds/ShippingOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored and wants John at home, by any means necesary. Even if that means wrecking the dvd player.</p><p>This is what happened according to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened to our dvd player: According to Sherlock Holmes

I was bored, John wanted me to watch a tedious film.  
I took my cell phone and looked at the screen. John replied my text.  
He wants me to watch the film... It's James Bond, I can't watch James Bond, I hate James bond.  
I don't understand why John is so cold to me, he lives with me, he says he forgave me after I jumped, Mary broke up with him. So what's wrong? 

I rolled on my left side, the film is still playing. Lestrade wants me to watch it, but I don't want to. I don't understand why James Bond is important for a case. It's predicable and boring, the only good thing about the whole film are the special effects.  
When I ask John to borrow his gun, but he forbade me to take it. What am I supposed to do?  
Why is it so hard to express how I feel, I don't understand... What do I have to do to get John back? I jumped to protect him, but when I came back he hit me in the face and didn't talk to me for months.  
Will John care for me when I jump again? Maybe I can use it in an experiment, to see how John reacts.

I stand up and walk to the wadrobe in my room. I take the graffiti paint and walk to our wall.  
With huge streaks I repaint the smiley, it just asks to get shot!

I walk to Johns room to get his gun. It's under his pillow, I don't understand why he thinks it's hard to find.  
I walk to the wall and aim the gunn on the smiley, he had it comming.  
I just got a text from John, he wants to live with Harry, I don't like Harry.  
I think he is angry.

Please John come home! I just want him at home, he just doesn't understand.

John is pissed of, whatever that means.

I walk to our dvd player. How many times can I open and close a dvd player before it breaks? How many discs can it contain?

I think I broke the dvd player... and John's James Bond dvd.

John wants to know what happened with the dvd player... he is not going to be pleased. On the other hand, I don't have to watch James Bond.

John said fuck you, does he know I want him? Well I was so obvious about it!

He doesn't want me, why are humans so stupid, can't he see that I want him here... at home... With me!

Lestrade called and John is comming home, I don't have time for this. There is a murder! Lestrade mentioned a serial killer! Oh god it's Christmas!  
John will have to come to NSY, it will be fun!

...

He discovered the dvd player... He's overreacting again...

-SH

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Sherlocks point of view. It's how he sees the situation in the first fic. There will also be a John part written by Myr.
> 
> If you see any mistakes, feel free to say, because this is un beta'd and English is not my native language.  
> If you like this fic you can always leave comments,... :)
> 
> Kind Regards,
> 
> ShippingOrange


End file.
